


You Saved Me...

by Keefa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, I don't really know what else to tag.., Imagine your OTP, In the flash back scene, M/M, Modern AU, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keefa/pseuds/Keefa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You probably don’t remember but you saved me from some bullies once in middle school and god damn it every year you just get hotter” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Saved Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've never actually written fan fiction and I thought I'd try. I know this isn't the best piece but I want to get the ball rolling and here's me trying.  
> Criticism, constructive and otherwise, is appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

Tucker couldn’t help but watch as David Washington crossed the room. Here he was in a university on the complete opposite side of the country and who should share his class but David fucking Washington. He couldn’t tell if he was lucky or not. It had been years since Tucker had even thought about David, let alone seen him and here he was, only a few short feet away. And by golly had he gotten hot, though Tucker still recognised him immediately. 

David was tall. He had always been tall but in middle school he had been gangly. Now it looked like he’d grown into his height, finally owning it. He had filled outwards too, his whole body looking well looked after from his arms toned and thick with muscle.to the way his tshirt clung to him, showing his sculpted abs. Tucker couldn’t stop staring but he wasn’t the only one it seemed. Most of the class looked to be checking David out. He guessed it was the way of college freshman, scoping out everyone. Keeping an eye on the hotties, asking for their numbers. Tucker intended to be the one to get Davids. Tucker, still staring, took note of what stayed the same with David over the years. He kept his blonde hair close cropped, as always. His face was still covered in freckles that trailed down his neck and onto his arms. His grey eyes were focused and serious, giving him the impression that one would not want to mess with. Tucker gulped. Was he sure he wanted to ask him out? He looked as scary as ever. But, from the way his jaw was clenched and the way his eyes were darting around the room.. he was nervous. Tucker smiled to himself. Knowing that the start of classes made David nervous helped Tucker’s confidence. David wasn’t the unattainable  
idea of a person Tucker had imagined him to be all through school. He was still a person.  
A person Tucker was definitely going to ask him for his number.

It was right at that moment the professor walked into the room, calling their attention. Tucker sighed. And so began his college education. He couldn’t pay attention to class at all. Tucker knew he should start the year out right but he kept glancing over at David who seemed intent on taking notes and was actually listening to the professor. Tucker counted down the minutes until class would end and he could finally talk to David… he wondered if David even knew who he was, or what he’d done for Tucker. 

_Tucker was walking along the playground at his new when suddenly he felt something slam into his back, throwing him forward and onto the ground. Tucker could taste the dirt. What a great way to start recess on his first day. He turned around to see what had happened, trying to scramble to his feet only to be shoved back down again. Above him he saw three figures, blocked out by the sun._

_“Look at this! We’ve got a new kid on our hands, huh?” The middle one, and biggest one, said. “Well well well boys. As the most senior students of this fine academy, I think it’s up to us to teach this little runt the rules. Don’t you agree boys?”  
The big boys cronies grunted in agreement, punching their palms in a show of strength Tucker never understood._

_“Fuck off,” Tucker said, hoping his voice didn’t betray how afraid he was. “Leave me the fuck alone.”_

_“Oh wow! Would’ja listen to him?” The boy leered, mocking Tucker. “Thinks he’s a hard man, using bad words to us! Bet he thinks he’s a big boy too!” The boys all laughed. “Well guess what kiddo? Ya ain’t. You ain’t a big boy and you ain’t tough shit.” The boy kicked dirt into Tucker’s face and Tucker spat sputtered, trying to get it out of his mouth and eyes. Before he could, suddenly he felt a kick to his stomach and he couldn’t breathe. He wheezed. The kicks kept coming. At his back, his stomach, his legs and arms and face. Tucker could taste blood. He cried out. Distantly, he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, then he heard something fly through the air and one of the bullies go “Oof!”  
Tucker curled into a ball on the floor, bracing for more kicks. He didn’t feel anything... He heard the sounds of hitting and kicking but he couldn’t feel them. Oh god, was he dead?!_

_He looked up in a panic. The world around him span and his head was spinning. He couldn’t make out much of anything but what he could see was the bullies being beaten up by someone. Someone tall and blonde. Tucker watched in awe, the world still spinning around him, as the blonde kicked the bullies in the knees, shins and elbows, making them unable to hit him back. The bullies fell to the ground, groaning in pain._

_“Don’t ever touch him or anyone else again.” The blonde said to the rolling figures. “Do you hear me?” The bullies continued to groan. The blonde kicked one. “DO YOU HEAR ME?”_

_“YES!” The bully cried.”We hear you, we hear you. We won’t pick on the kid again, we swear!”_

_The blonde boy “hmph”ed then rushed over to Tucker, helping him to his feet. “Are you okay? Let’s get you to the nurse! Can you walk? Hold on to me, alright? You’re gonna be okay.”  
Tucker winced as he was dragged to his feet. The boy moved one of Tucker’s arms over his shoulder as he helped him back towards the school building. _

_“You saved me,” Tucker said, dazedly. “You saved me!”_

_The blonde shook his head, smiling. “Nah, I just put those idiots in their place. You should be fine from now on.”_

_“You saved me” Tucker repeated. The blonde boy laughed._

_“Sure, I saved you. I was just trying to help.”_

_“You saved me” Tucker said once more. He really couldn’t believe this stranger fought bullies for him._

_“Are you going to keep saying that? You’re starting to scare me..”_

_“Sorry,” Tucker said. “Thank you so much. You were incredible back there. You looked so cool.”  
“Thanks!” The blonde replied. “My dad taught me how to fight. When he did, he told me I wasn’t allowed to start fights. Only to help people who needed it. So when I saw you were in trouble, I had to run and help you.”_

_“Yeah.. you were amazing!” Tucker said. “You looked like a ninja! Can you teach me how to do that?”_

_“Yeah sure!” The blonde replied. “Once you’re better, I mean..”  
“Oh yeah..” Tucker had forgotten he was limping and on his way to the nurse’s office._

_“You’re new, right?” the blonde asked. “What’s your name?”_

_“Lavernius.” Tucker replied. The blonde made a face. “I know it’s gross. Call me Tucker instead.”_

_“Yeah, Tucker is better. I’m David.”_

_“Nice to meet you, David.”_

_David smiled at Tucker. “Well, this is the nurse’s office. I’ll let you go in yourself. Once you’re better we should hang out and I’ll teach you my ninja moves!”_

_“Cool!” Tucker said. “Well I’m still pretty dizzy so I better get in there. I’ll see you later David!”_

_Tucker pushed open the door to the nurse’s office._

_“See you, Tucker!” David called, before turning away to go back to the yard._

David never actually taught Tucker his “ninja moves”. Inside the nurse’s office Tucker made friends with a boy named Leonard, who preferred to be called Church and the two became inseparable, bonding over horrible first names and they proceeded to spend all of middle and high school by the others side.

But, it meant Tucker never got to hang out with David for the rest of middle school and they’d gone to different high schools. Tucker thought of him a lot though. Wondered if he was still fighting, what kind of fighting he learned, where he’d learned it. Tucker wondered what would have happened if he’d sought David out after that first day. Would they have become friends? He wondered what David thought of Tucker never coming to talk to him after that first day. Tucker wished they’d become friends, even in high school he’d tried to track him down. He’d failed, but he tried. Tucker had even taken up a few self defence classes,some martial arts, hoping he’d see David there. And now, here he was. In the same university, in the same class. It only took moving across the country to bump into him again and Tucker wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste. When the lecture ended Tucker rushed to pack his things and then hurried over to where David was sitting. He saw a few a girls eyeing David up from a distance but Tucker was the only one to actually approach him. Oh man, he hadn’t thought this through. David looked up at him, quizzically. Tucker took a deep breath and began talking.

“Hi… It’s David, right? Um hi..” Uh oh.. Tucker was more nervous than he’d thought. He couldn’t look David in the eye, he was looking at the desk instead. This was going terribly.  
“You probably don’t remember me.. I’m Tucker. You saved me once from bullies in middle school and I-”

David interrupted him. “Oh my god! Tucker! Of course I remember you! Wow.. look at you..” David trailed off, taking in all of Tucker, looking appreciative. Tucker was modest but he hot as hell. And he guessed everything is an improvement when compared with middle school. He was shorter than David, and stockier. He may not have the muscles David did, but he did work out. His guns were perfect for showing off. He saw David’s eyes take in his long dreads and his nose ring, his ripped jeans, showing off his toned legs. Tucker finally looked Wash in the eyes and his stomach dropped to his feet. Holy crap he couldn’t do this. Instead he laughed

“Yeah well, you’re looking well yourself David. Anyway I uh-”

“It’s Wash.”

“Huh?”

“Wash. I prefer Wash to David, if you don’t mind.” Wash smiled at Tucker. Tucker faltered. God damn this boy was too hot for him.

“Sure. Well Wash, I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee before your next class? Maybe catch up?” Tucker could hear how unsure he sounded but he needed to ask. He really wanted to talk to David, to Wash.

Wash beamed at him.

“I’d love to. Maybe afterwards I’ll get to chance to finally teach you some of my ninja moves..”


End file.
